There are many situations where people are placed into queues for entry into an event. For example, a person can be placed into a queue for entry into a poker game at a wagering game establishment. In another example, a person can be placed into a queue for entry into a restaurant, a club, an amusement park ride, an airplane, ticket counters for purchasing tickets, etc.